


Little Love Stories

by AzureFrost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFrost/pseuds/AzureFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots </p><p>Arthur, It's Cold Outside-Based on 'Baby it's cold outside'. England goes to America's xmas party USUK<br/>Beach-When their trip to Miami is snowed out can Toni bring the beach to Lovi? Spamano<br/>A Beautiful Nightmare- England dreams of America. Is it a dream or a beautiful nightmare? USUK<br/>If You Were Mine-Arthur 'comforts' Amelia after a break-up. UKFem!US<br/>Ain't No Sunshine-Arthur drinks away his woes after seeing his ex. UKFem!US<br/>Warm-Gilbert stays with Matthew after Ludwig kicks him out. Why is Matt's house so cold? PruCan<br/>Bottom to the Top-Alpha!Arthur has an awkward first date with Omega!Alfred. UKUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> One shot based off of 'Baby, it's cold outside'.  
> Arthur gets invited to Alfred's annual X-mas party, which he usually avoids. This year though he goes and gets a rather nice X-mas surprise.
> 
> I own nothing.

**_‘You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch. You really are a heel,’_ **

“Bloody Hell! When I figure out who keeps changing my ringtone without my permission they will rue the day,” Arthur growled as he snatched up the device and answered it; thusly, cutting off the offending music.

“This is Arthur Kirkland,” the Brit answered a bit of irritation in his voice.

“Hey Artie! It’s Alfred,” the American’s voice rang loudly into Arthur’s ear causing him to flinch away from the receiver.

“Yes, Alfred, what can I do for you?” Arthur said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

“Dude, don’t be such a Grinch,” the blue eyed man pouted. Alfred’s choice of words instantly made Arthur suspicious.

“Alfred, are you the one who changed my ringtone to play ‘The Grinch’?” the Englishman asked barely hiding his displeasure.

“What? Man, Gil actually did it. That Prussian is a crafty bastard. Now I owe him a keg. Damn,” the blonde man muttered to himself having forgotten his phone conversation.

Arthur pulled the phone away from his ear and smacked it into his forehead several times.

 _‘Note to self: KILL PRUSSIA!’_ Arthur thought as he brought the phone back to his ear.

“America was there a particular reason why you were calling me?” the Brit asked with a heavy sigh.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I was calling to personally invite you to my awesome Christmas party next weekend,” Alfred said unable to hold in his excitement. The green eyed man gave a massive groan and again smacked his mobile against his forehead.

“Artie, you still there?” the American asked as the Englishman brought the mobile to his ear once more.

“Alfred, you know I detest your boisterous, obnoxious parties. Why do you insist on inviting me?”

“But it’s not going to be like my other parties this year. I had Matthew help me this year so that it would be more respectable,” Alfred whined with a hint of hurt in his voice and Arthur’s eyes widened in shock at this statement.

‘America? Hosting a respectable party?! This I have to see,’ Arthur thought as the corners of his lips turned up in a slight smile.

“All right, Alfred. I accept your invitation,”

“Really!? Awesome! You’re going to love it, Arthur. I promise. See you next weekend,” the excited American exclaimed and hung up. Arthur pocketed his mobile and moved toward his kitchen.

“This is going to be interesting,” the dirty blonde said with a devilish grin.

* * *

 

To Arthur’s utter surprise the party was very respectable. The guest list had been very exclusive to keep the party from getting out of hand. How Francis managed to get invited the Brit still didn’t know, but the Frenchman had (mostly) behaved himself. The food and deserts had been toned down from the usual burgers, potato chips, and blue cake. The music had been kept at a soothing volume and the guests had managed not to get completely trashed. Yes, the party had been quite respectable.

Now the Englishman found himself as the last guest left in the house.

 _‘Well, I’d best congratulate the lad and hurry off to the hotel before the snow storm gets worse,’_ the emerald eyed man thought as he sought out the American. Arthur found the taller man in the living room gathering discarded plates and cups in a black garbage bag. The Brit stood in the doorway and cleared his throat to catch the younger man’s attention.

“Well, lad, you did a fine job this evening. This was a very respectable party and everyone seemed to really enjoy themselves,”

Alfred stopped what he was doing and smiled brightly at the older man.

“That’s nice, but tell me did you have a good time, Arthur?” the wheat blonde asked as he set aside the garbage bag and casually sauntered toward the Brit. The Englishman was taken slightly aback by the question. Why did America make it sound like his opinion was the only one that mattered?

“I was pleasantly…surprised by how…respectable the evening was,” the Brit stammered as the American was now a bit closer to him than the older man thought was proper. Emerald eyes locked with sapphire ones and Arthur licked his lips nervously.

“If all my parties were more like this would you come to them?” Alfred asked with a hopeful, pleading look in his eyes. As Arthur stared into those sky blue orbs he felt his pulse quicken and a fire light in his belly.

“I…I really can’t stay,” the Brit said as he quickly stepped back from the American toward the front door.

“Artie, it’s cold outside,” Alfred said following the smaller man.

“I’ve got to go away,” the Brit said continuing to back toward the door with a certain American on his heels.

“Arthur, it’s cold outside,”

“This evening has been…”

“What’s your hurry?” the American interrupted making the Brit flush scarlet. Their eyes locked again and Arthur could see the hunger in Alfred’s eyes.

 _‘Not good, old boy. You need to get out of here before something happens,’_ Arthur thought frantically as he spun and dashed for the coat rack.

“Really I’d better scurry,” the green eyed man said as he reached for his coat, but came up short when Alfred took hold of his other wrist. Arthur turned an indignant glare toward the American, but the taller man only grinned at him warmly.

“Listen to the fireplace roar,” Alfred crooned as he moved closer to Arthur. “Stay and have a drink with me,”

The Brit’s brain scream at him to leave, but his heart (and other regions) told him to stay.

“We…Well may…Maybe half a drink,” the Brit conceded which caused the taller blonde’s smile to widen.

“Awesome! Put on some music while I pour,” Alfred said releasing Arthur so the pair could go about their tasks. Arthur moved warily over to the entertainment center housing the sound system and hit the tuner button.

_**‘Oh, I just want you for my own** _   
_**More than you could ever know** _   
_**Make my wish come true** _   
_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is** _   
_**You, baby’** _

“Aw, man I love this song!” Alfred said as he came up behind Arthur making the Brit jump in surprise.

“Git! You scared me,” the Englishman said with slight anger.

“Sorry, Iggy,” the American said with a slight blush and handed the smaller man his drink. The dirty blonde snatched the drink from the other man and quickly took a large swallow. The fiery liquid gave a very pleasurable burn and Arthur looked at his tumbler pleasantly.

“Say, what’s in this drink?” the Brit asked as he quickly downed the rest of the drink. He really liked it.

“It’s really amazing rum that Puerto Rico sent me,” the wheat blonde said as he took Arthur’s glass and handed the Brit his own.

“Aw…Good old Caribbean rum,” the Englishman mused as he swirled the amber liquid in the tumbler and took another swallow. Arthur watched as Alfred went to the bar to collect aforementioned rum.

“Man, it’s getting bad out there. No cabs will be out tonight,” the blue eyed man said as he looked out the window and hid his pleased smile.

 _‘Wonderful! Now I’m stuck here. I can already here Francis. Ohonhon, Angleterre, what were you and Amerique up to after ‘is party? Bloody brilliant,’_ the emerald eyed man thought grumpily as he finished his second drink.

Alfred was suddenly in front of him and refilled his glass. Once more hungry blue orbs locked with green and Arthur felt the fire in his belly burn brighter. The Brit licked his lips nervously and tried to tear his gaze from Alfred’s.

_‘I wish I knew how to break this spell,’_

“Your eyes are like starlight and you look really nice,” Alfred said softly as he set the rum bottle on the entertainment center behind Arthur and moved in closer to the Brit.

“I’ve really got to go,” the dark blonde said, but made no move to leave.

“Oh, Artie, you’ll freeze out there,” Alfred whispered as he drew his face closer to Arthur’s.

“Then lend me your coat,”

“It’s up to your knees out there,”

“I really shouldn’t stay,”

“Ah, but it’s cold outside,”

Abruptly, Alfred’s lips brushed over Arthur’s in a gentle peck causing the Brit to freeze where he stood. The American leaned back and smiled down at the smaller man.

“Wha…What do you think you’re doing?” Arthur asked with weak aggression.

“Kissing you,” the sapphire eyed man said as he leaned in for another kiss. The Brit quickly turned his head so that the American missed his lips and got his cheek.

“Did I say it was okay for you to kiss me? What makes you think I want you to kiss me anyway?” the Englishman asked hoping his face was flushed due to the alcohol. Alfred sighed heavily.

“Come on Arthur stop playing these games with me,” the American said as he straightened and ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what games…”

“Damn it, Arthur! I know you’re attracted to me and don’t try to deny it. Matt’s seen the way you look at me when I’m not paying attention. I’ve seen it too on occasion out of the corner of my eye,”

Arthur flinched at the American’s raised voice and accusations.

 _‘Damn, old chap, how do you get out of this one?’_ Arthur thought but remained silent and stared into his tumbler as if it held the answers he needed. Alfred watched the older man closely and grew frustrated with his slow response.

 _‘Why? Why does he have to be like this? Why is he always so guarded? Didn’t that kiss show that I care about him?’_ Alfred questioned and fisted his hands in his hair.

“Arthur, say something already!” the American cried causing the Brit to look up at him. His green eyes were a mixture of wariness and anger.

“Fine! All right! I admit it! I’m attracted to you! Are you happy now? Are you done humiliating me?”

Alfred looked at the older man in confusion and lowered his arms.

“Humiliating you? Arthur, I love you. I’d never want to humiliate or hurt you,”

“Liar! Did you forget about the Revolution or 1812?” the Brit shook so bad with sadness and anger he nearly dropped the tumbler.

“1812 was our bosses being douchebags. The Revolution was…I just wanted you to see me as an adult; as an equal. It killed me to have to do what I did, but you’re so damn stubborn,” Alfred shot back and sighed in frustration.

“If you loved me so much you would have stayed,” Arthur spat out and fought back his tears. He’d be damned before he would cry in front of America now.

“If I only loved you as a brother then, yes, I would have stayed, but my love is deeper than that,” Alfred said as he reached forward to caress Arthur’s face, but the Brit flinched away from his touch.

“You couldn’t possibly love me like that. No one could love someone like me. That’s been proven time and again,” the Englishman all but whispered and wrapped his arms around himself.

Suddenly, Alfred took hold of the smaller man and crushed him against his chest.

“Let me go, git!” the Brit exclaimed and struggled against the American’s vice like hold.

“No! I’m not letting you go. Not now, not ever. I know I screwed up before and you don’t trust me. I just want the chance to prove to you that I do love you. I want to wake up next to you in the morning. I want to hold your hand and walk in a park. I want to do all that cheesy romantic comedy stuff with you. Just give me a chance, Arthur. Please, I’m begging you. Please, give me a chance,” Alfred begged and a soft sob escaped his lips. Arthur was surprised by the emotion and sincerity in the younger man’s voice.

Could it be true? Could America really love him? His head told him not to believe it and reminded him of all the times he had been hurt before. His heart though. His heart told him to take the risk, because he was so tired of being alone. Slowly, the Brit worked his arms free and wrapped them around Alfred’s waist.

“All right, Alfred,” Arthur said softly and nuzzled his head against the American’s shoulder. The Englishman felt the younger man stiffen and pull back slightly. Azure eyes searched forest green to make sure that what he had heard was correct.

“Really, Artie?” the American asked airily. The Englishman nodded and a bright smile lit up Alfred’s face. Arthur suddenly found himself lifted off the ground and spinning around in Alfred’s arms.

“Put me down you mad wanker,” the dark blonde cried but a hint of laughter underlined his words.

“Sorry, babe. I’m just so excited. I want to run outside and scream that I love you,” Alfred said as he stopped his twirl, but held fast to the Brit.

“But Alfie, it’s cold outside,” Arthur teased as he reached up and shared a deep kiss with his beloved.


	2. Beach-Spamano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot for Romans-curl. Prompt was Spamano and beach. Romano is livid when his and Toni's trip to Miami gets cancelled due to snow. Toni feels bad and gets a brilliant idea about bringing the beach to them. Will this help soothe his upset Italian?

“Fucking snow! I hate fucking snow!” Romano exclaimed angrily as he stormed into the two story Victorian house he and Antonio lived in. Instantly, he dropped the two suitcases he had been carrying and made his way to kitchen. Throwing off his heavy winter coat along the way. He needed a tomato now.

Antonio was swiftly on his Italian’s heels. The Spaniard closed the front door and deposited his own two suitcases beside Romano’s.

“I am sorry, mi amore. There was no indication of snow yesterday,” the green eyed man apologized as he followed his lover into their kitchen. The Italian snatched a tomato from the bowl on the counter they kept out just for these occasions and bit into it furiously.

“We wouldn’t have to worry about damn snow if we didn’t live in fucking upstate New York. Only you would have a damn job that made you move to such a fucking shithole,” the auburn haired man growled out viciously.

“Roma, I know you were not happy about the move…”

“Damn right I’m not happy! I hate it here! I really wanted to go back to Miami!” Romano shouted cutting off Antonio. The chocolate haired man sighed heavily.

“I know you were looking forward to this trip, mi tomate. You put so much planning and time into it,” the Spaniard said trying to soothe his irate partner.

“A month, tomato bastard. I have spent an entire month planning this trip. Feli even took off work for the week so that we could spend time together since haven’t fucking seen each other in a year,” the amber eyed man said with anger lacing each word. He had his head turned away so Antonio could not see the angry tears threatening to burst forth.

“Roma…” the chocolate haired man began as he reached to pull his beloved into an embrace.

“You know what I wanted to do the most?” the Italian asked as he allowed himself to be hugged. “I just wanted to go to the damn beach,”

Antonio sighed and held his lover tighter nuzzling his neck. It pained him to see Romano so unhappy. He hadn’t wanted to move them to Buffalo. They were perfectly happy in Miami, but the job offer had just been too good to pass up.

“I’m sorry, mi corazon. Maybe the snow will let up and we’ll still be able to go tomorrow?” the Spaniard said optimistically as he leaned back to smile at his lover. The Italian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I fucking doubt it,” he groused as he pulled away from Antonio and made his way toward the staircase. “I’m going to get a shower and take a nap. Wake me up for dinner,”

Antonio watched the retreating form of his beloved and let his smile fall. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. Romano had been so excited for this trip. It had been the happiest he had seen his Italian since before the move.

The Spaniard stood in the middle of the kitchen brooding and thinking over his situation. Suddenly, an idea struck him. His little Italian had said that he had really wanted to go to the beach. What if Antonio could bring the beach to him?

As a plan began forming in his mind a broad smile filled his face and he sprang into action.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Romano was awoken by the hungry growls of his stomach. He groggily sat up and placed his hand on his middle.

“What time is it?” the Italian muttered as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Once his vision cleared the auburn haired man saw that it was quite dark out. Glancing to the clock on his nightstand he saw that it was nine o’clock at night.

“Bastard let me sleep this late? No wonder I’m fucking starving. Inconsiderate asshole,” the amber eyed man said angrily as he threw back the duvet and climbed out of bed. As he made his way out of their bedroom he found that the house was quite dark.

‘Why are all the lights out? Is he even still home?’ Romano wondered as he made his way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs he found all the lights out here as well. Anger started to fill his chest.

‘If his fucking job called him in and he left me here alone I’m going to leave his ass,’ the Italian thought furiously as he made his way to the kitchen where the only source of light seemed to be coming from. 

As he entered the kitchen his eyes were drawn to the two candles that sat on the kitchen island. He approached the candles, eyeing them quizzically, and noticed the note set between them. Reaching out he lifted the note and read: Go to the sunroom.

“What is this idiot planning?” Romano asked aloud as he made his way to the other side of the kitchen and opened the sliding door that led to the sunroom. As soon as he opened the door his eyes were assaulted by the overhead lights they had had installed in the enclosed glass room.

Angry curses were poised on the Italian’s tongue as he waited for his vision to clear. They died on his lips as he took in the scene before him. The floor of the room had been covered completely in sand and a fake palm tree stood in the far corner. Ocean sounds rang out from the iPod dock that sat on the hot tub across from him.

In the center of the room Antonio sat on a beach blanket dressed only in a pair of red swim trunks. A picnic dinner was set out next to him. He grinned from ear to ear as he took in the shocked look on his lover’s face.

“What?! What the Hell is this, tomato bastard?” the auburn haired man asked as he took a hesitant step into the room feeling out of place in his boxers and tank top that he had slept in.

“You said you wanted to go to the beach,” Antonio said as he rose to his feet and walked over to Romano. “Since we couldn’t go to the beach I brought the beach to us,”

Incredulous amber eyes looked deep into mirthful green as the Spaniard pulled the Italian into an embrace. Romano was completely overwhelmed by the amazing gesture of love.

“You stupid, amazing bastard,” the auburn haired man said as he buried his face into his lover’s chest as his cheeks flamed crimson. The chocolate haired man chuckled and coaxed his beloved to the blanket.

“You must be hungry, mi amore. I have a delicious dinner all made for us,” Antonio said as he took a seat bringing the Italian down to sit in his lap.

“Oi, Toni. I can sit by myself,” the amber eyed man said as he struggled to get off of the tan man’s lap, but this just made the Spaniard tighten his hold.

“No, here is fine. This way I can feed you,” the lime green eyed man cooed as he picked up a picnic item. “Here have a bite of the Ahi tuna soft tacos I made. I put some of that tomato aioli you like on it,”

“I can fucking feed myself,” Romano said crossly as he reached for the taco only to have it held out of his reach.

“Nope, now say ‘ah’,” the Spaniard said teasingly. The Italian huffed and opened his mouth. The dish was brought within range and he took a generous bite. His tongue came alive with the flavor of the salty fish and the acidic sauce. A small involuntary moan of appreciation escaped his lips as he swallowed and then took another bite.

Antonio watched with an amused smile as his lover devoured the food he had made.

“Is it good, mi tomate,” the chocolate haired man asked as Romano ate the last bite and gave an affirmative grunt. 

The Spaniard opened his mouth to safe something but paused when he noticed the small bit of aioli smeared at the corner of Romano’s mouth. A devious smirk crossed his face and his green eyes darkened with carnal hunger.

“Roma, do you know what my favorite beach activity is?” Antonio asked his eyes locked firmly on the Italian’s mouth.

“No, what?” the amber eyed man responded casually as he eyed the chocolate drizzled churros on the other side of the blanket.

The Spaniard swooped forward and his tongue shot out lapping up the smeared sauce. Romano yelped in surprise and locked eyes with his lover. He swallowed involuntarily as he saw the lust in those green eyes. 

Antonio’s smirk widened as he leaned his head in close to the smaller man’s ear.

“Sex on the beach,” the Spaniard whispered lasciviously and trailed his tongue along the shell of the Italian’s ear. A pleasurable shiver ran down the length of the Italian’s spine and a small lustful groan passed his lips.

A predatory smirk graced Antonio’s handsome face as he quickly leaned back and claimed Romano’s lips. His tongue forcefully pressed into the smaller man’s mouth and instantly dominated the kiss.

Regaining his senses at the intrusion the amber eyed man began to battle for dominance in the kiss. Unfortunately for the auburn haired man the Spaniard played dirty. He snaked a hand up under Romano’s shirt and brushed a calloused thumb over the Italian’s sensitive nipple. A gasp escaped the amber eyed man and his body went lax.

“Bastard,” Romano panted as he pulled back for air. Antonio simply chuckled in response as he shifted their position so the Italian was now laying on his back with the Spaniard over top him. The green eyed man swiftly reclaimed his lover’s lips as his hand tugged the smaller man’s shirt up to reveal his torso.

Romano moaned into the kiss as he felt strong hands caress his chest and toy with his nipples.

“Mi amore, I love the cute noises you make when I touch you,” Antonio said as he began trailing kisses along the Italian’s jaw down to his neck.

The auburn haired man opened his mouth for a biting remark but cried out instead as his green eyed lover bit into the crux of his neck and shoulder. The Spaniard chortled as he suckled, bit, and licked at the sensitive area leaving a large love bite.

Satisfied with his work Antonio kissed his way down to one of Romano’s nipples and took it into his mouth. The Italian writhed and whimpered under the larger man’s ministrations.

“Toni,” the auburn haired man breathed as he fisted his hands into the blanket.

“What do you need, mi corazon?” the chocolate haired man asked his warm breath against Romano’s skin made the smaller man tremble with desire.

“St-stop tea-sing,” Romano panted as he gave the Spaniard a weak glare. Antonio grinned back at him with a devious glint in his eyes.

“Now Roma I know you know how to ask nicer than that,” the Spaniard said as his sinful lips trailed down the smaller man’s torso to his navel.

“I w-won’t beg,” the Italian said his back arching as the green eyed man’s tongue dipped into his navel.

“Then I’ll continue what I’m doing. I do so enjoy the noises and faces you make, mi amore,” the chocolate haired man said casually as his hands began kneading at the smaller man’s slim hips.

“Son of a bitch! Please, Toni, please I need you!” Romano exclaimed as desire and need drove him to madness. Shooting forward, Antonio captured his beloved’s lips in a rough kiss.

“Of course mi tomate. You know I could never deny you,” the Spaniard purred as his thumbs hitched into the waistband of the Italian’s boxers. He quickly tugged down the offending apparel and flung it behind him with little care for where it went.

Antonio then reached into the pocket of his trunks and produced a bottle of lube. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” the amber eyed man asked as he eyed the bottle suspiciously.

“I had hoped things would go this way. I do love making love to you,” Antonio said with a laugh as he set the bottle aside and kicked his way out of his swim trunks.

Romano blushed deeply and looked away from the Spaniard.

“Stupid tomato bastard,” he muttered as he heard the bottle lid pop open. Antonio spread a fair amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers and rubbed the digits together to warm it.

“Open your knees for me,” the chocolate haired man said softly. The Italian did as asked by pulling his knees up and spreading them. Antonio shifted to be between the smaller man’s legs and brought his hand toward his entrance. 

Slowly, he pressed the first finger into his beloved. Romano flinched slightly at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed as the Spaniard moved the digit slowly. 

Wishing to help his lover relax more before inserting another finger, Antonio began kissing the smaller man’s inner thigh. The Italian bucked his hips involuntarily at the intimate touch of the sensitive area. While distracted by bliss he had failed to notice that another finger had joined the first.

The green eyed man began to scissor his fingers to stretch his lover as he now suckled and licked at his partner’s thigh. Romano’s cock twitched and leaked pre-cum as his arousal grew. 

“Toni! So...ah…” the amber eyed man exclaimed as the Spaniard added a third finger. Those three digits now thrust and curled searching for the spot that would make the writhing Italian come undone.

Antonio knew he had found his prize when Romano bucked violently and screams his name. Satisfied that the smaller man was ready he withdrew his fingers. This made the other male whimper at the loss.

Leaning forward the Spaniard claimed the Italian’s lips as he lined himself up and slowly pressed into the slimmer man’s entrance.

A hiss of pain escaped Romano as Antonio’s thick member slid into him.

“Are you all right, mi amore?” Antonio asked as he froze in place to allow the auburn haired man to adjust. After a minute or so the burning pain faded into a burn of pleasure. Amber eyes locked with green and the Italian placed a hand on the back of the Spaniard’s neck.

“Move, bastard,” Romano purred as he pulled the chocolate haired man into a deep kiss.

Without further prompting the Spaniard began moving at a slow, steady pace until he found the smaller man’s prostate. 

“Ah! There! Faster!” the Italian shouted as his arms wound around the larger man’s chest and his nails dug into the other man’s tan, muscled back.

“As you wish,” Antonio said as his pace quickened and he continually slammed into the amber eyed man’s sweet spot.

“Toni...Toni…” Romano gasped as he felt his peak coiling strongly in his belly. He wouldn’t last too much longer.

“Roma...Hgn...Love you,” the Spaniard grunted as he felt his release coiling as well. Reaching between them, Antonio took Romano’s member in his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. “Call my name, mi tomate,”

“Antonio!” the Italian cried as his seed spilled out to coat his stomach and the green eyed man’s hand. His body clenched tightly around the Spaniard and with a few more strong thrusts Antonio found his release. 

Body completely spent Antonio withdrew from Romano and rolled onto his side bringing the Italian with him. They lay like that for some time just basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

Suddenly, the Italian shifted and placed a kiss on the Spaniard’s cheek. He then quickly buried his face in the larger man’s chest.

“Thank you,” the amber eyed man muttered as he curled more into his lover. 

“You’re welcome, mi corazon,” the green eyed man said with an amused smile as he gently stroked the smaller man’s hair.

“Can we leave the room like this? At least for a little while?” Romano asked oddly timid for the fiery Italian. Antonio chuckled and gave his lover a small squeeze.

“Of course, Roma. You know I think the beach is my new favorite place. Well other than your arms,” Antonio said making the amber eyed man sputter in embarrassment.


	3. A Beautiful Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot based on this doujinshi: http://tako-ika.deviantart.com/art/APH-Beautiful-nightmare-184509250
> 
> I did get permission from the artist before writing this. I own nothing.

"England…" a voice calls softly and Arthur stirred slightly.

"England," the gentle voice calls again.

‘Who is calling me?’ Arthur thought as he opened his sleepy green eyes. As his vision cleared the sight that greeted the Brit caused his eyes to snap open wide. America, his little Alfred, was sitting in his lap in the home they shared.

"Hey England, what happens when the prince meets the dragon? I wanna know what happens. Please read a little more," Alfred begged as he placed his small hands on the book Arthur was holding and smiled up at the older man. Arthur looked down at the dark blonde boy in confusion at first, but realization slowly crept in.

'I'm reading a tale to my little one,' the Brit thought happily and smiled at the boy lovingly. Arthur leaned forward and nuzzled the top of the boys head. The blonde man closed his eyes for a moment, but in that moment everything changed.

~*~

He felt warm thick liquid spatter on his face and rain fell on him as he knelt in soft earth. 

‘Wh...?’ the British man thought and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by a sight he had never wished to see again. There towering over him was America in his Revolutionary uniform.

'What happened?' Arthur thought in total confusion. Where had his home and little Alfred gone he wondered as Revolutionary Alfred drew a musket on England. His eyes were two orbs of the coldest shade of blue.

"I'm not your brother anymore, England," America said almost cruelly as Arthur sat in the mud and rain staring at America in utter loss and confusion.

'Were you just kidding?' Arthur thought not hearing the musket cock.

'Am I just dreaming?' A shot rang out through the rain.

~*~

Suddenly Arthur was snapped back to his home that he shared with little America. The small boy had climbed off of his lap. The little nation was looking up at him with concern and his hands on England's knees.

"England, are you okay?" The blue eyed boy asked as he watched his beloved caretaker worriedly.

'Is this a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare?' The thought trailed across Arthur's confused mind and he grimaced. Sensing that England was upset about something Alfred smiled to try and cheer up his beloved brother.

"I really love when you read tales to me. Your voice is a perfect lullaby. You are my sweet dream, you know?" The blonde boy said so innocently. Tears unconsciously began streaming down Arthur's face.

'Either way I...' the Brit thought.

"Alfred, you are mine as well. Now be still so we can finish the tale," Arthur said and his eyes had a crazed, loving sheen to them.

'I don't want to wake up from you,'

~*~

"Hey Arthur! Are you here? I've been waiting at your front door for a while," Alfred called out as he let himself into Arthur's house. When Arthur didn't answer Alfred started going room to room searching for him. 

"Huh? He's asleep in here?" American said aloud as he entered the sitting room where Arthur seemed to have fallen asleep on the small sofa. The tall man chuckled and ambled over to his snoozing friend.

"Hey Artie, looks like your age is catching up to you. Sleeping all day isn't good for your health, dude," Alfred teased as he leaned down to be eye level with the Brit. To Alfred's surprise and dismay he found Arthur wasn't asleep. He was awake, but his eyes were glazed over. The older nation was crying and talking to himself.

"And then, Alfred, they lived together happily ever after," The British man began chuckling madly and Alfred felt his heart clench painfully.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Alfred said as he took a seat next to the Brit and gathered the smaller man into his arms.

"I'm sorry I can’t be your sweet dream," 

"Al-Alfred, my beau-beautiful nig-nightmare" Arthur muttered between hysterical giggles as he clung desperately, lovingly to Alfred.


	4. If You Were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur comes over for lunch to find a recently dumped Amelia. Will he take a chance or stay in the friend zone?

"Amelia! Amelia, it's Arthur. Are you home, love?" Arthur called as he let himself into the American girl's house. He had come over for the lunch they'd had planned for over a month ago and became concerned when the blonde girl did not answer.

"Amelia?" The Brit called out again as he walked down the front hall and began searching for the girl.

'Blast! Where the devil is she?' The bushy browed man thought as he walked into the living room and found a figure wrapped completely in a large American flag comforter lying on the couch. 

Arthur sighed heavily as he walked toward the couch and knelt down.

"Amelia, are you in there?" The blonde man asked as the American gave a confirming grunt.

"Did something happen?" The Brit continued and was met with another affirmative grunt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked as he lifted the comforter exposing Amelia's head. The American looked up with red rimmed blue eyes and shook her head. Arthur clicked his tongue and chuckled at the girl.

"You look like Hell. Come on and get up. We're going to feed you and then clean you up," the Brit said as he rose and pulled the blanket off of the prone girl. 

The American flinched at the sudden intrusion of the outside world and groaned. She rose slowly and straightened her Captain America pajamas. The pair then trekked into the kitchen. 

Amelia took a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island and laid her head on the counter top. Arthur went to work preparing their meal. He pulled out deli meats, sandwich toppings, and condiments.

"Would you like mayonnaise on your sandwich?" The Brit asked as he produced bread from the breadbox. 

"Yesh, pleesh," the blonde girl said into the counter top. Arthur quickly put together two sandwiches and two glasses of milk. He set Amelia's food in front of her and brought his food around to sit next to her. They sat in silence for several moments eating their meal.

"The son of a bitch dumped me," the blonde girl said abruptly breaking the silence. Arthur quirked a bushy brow and gave the girl a sideways glance.

"Who? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone," he said flatly expertly hiding his true feelings on the matter.

"Yeah, we hadn't been together very long and I was real big on downplaying the situation," Amelia responded as she stared at her half eaten sandwich.

"You still haven't said who 'he' is," Arthur prodded as suspicion and dread crept into his mind. 

The American shifted nervously in her seat.

"That's because you're going to be mad," the blonde girl responded looking everywhere but at Arthur. That simple statement confirmed the Brits fears and his blood boiled. He had suddenly lost his appetite and set his sandwich down.

"Francois?" The blonde man asked doing a fair job of covering his rage. Amelia nodded her head and stared at her food again.

"You should have known better," the Brit said coldly his eyes staring straight ahead and hands clenched into fists.

"I know," the American responded weakly.

"Stupid frog is a bloody fool and it’s his lose," Arthur stated the timbre of his voice having shifted and his body relaxed. Amelia looked up at the British man in surprise. 

"What?" The girl asked unable to come up with anything better to say.

"The git is a fool for not seeing what a treasure he had," the blonde man said as he turned his green eyes toward the American. Their eyes met and Amelia was taken aback by the gleam in Arthur’s eyes. 

'Is he looking at me with...No, it couldn't be that,’ the American thought and turned her gaze away.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Amelia said as she moved to pick up her sandwich. She was surprised when Arthur grabbed her wrist and spun her stool so that they faced each other.

"If you were mine I would appreciate what I had. In fact, I'd be so inclined to lock you in my house so I wouldn't have to share you with anyone," Arthur said huskily as his lustful eyes connected with Amelia’s.

"I'd dress you in nothing but silk and satin under garments. I’d put a little collar with a bell around your lovely neck so no matter where you were in the house I could find you," Arthur slowly ran a finger up and across Amelia’s neck as if she had on the aforementioned collar. Shudders of desire ran down the Americans back at his touch.

"If you were mine, Amelia, I'd tie these lovely wrists to the head of my bed and make love to you every day," the Brit took each wrist in turn and kissed it. Amelia's breathe quickened and passion warmed her body.

"You'd never want for anything with me. All I'd ask is that you love me and I will be your slave," Arthur said as he released the girl’s wrists and took her face into his hands. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. Amelia pulled back and looked at Arthur with sad questioning eyes.

"I don't know if we should do this Arthur. I'm kind of on the rebound. I don't want to hurt you," the American said as she tried to move out of the Englishman's hold but Arthur held fast. He slid from his seat and brought his body as close to Amelia's as he could with her seated.

"Amelia I have wanted you for so long. I don’t care if you hurt me. As long as I can say that you were mine for however long this lasts I will be happy," the Brit said as he leaned in again to kiss the blonde girl. Just before their lips met he paused and whispered against her lips.

"Will you be mine?"

Passion consumed Amelia as she threw her arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him hungrily. 

A satisfied growl rumbled in Arthur's throat as he returned the kiss possessively. He slid his tongue along the American's lower lip and she opened herself to him. Their tongues came together in an age old dance exploring and tasting each other. Amelia brought her legs up and wrapped them around Arthur’s torso. The Brit in turn took hold of the American under her rear and started carrying her toward the stairs.

“You gonna be able to carry me up those stairs, old man?” the blonde girl teased breaking their kiss. Arthur smiled and nipped the girl’s neck producing a satisfying yelp.

“No one likes a sass mouth, love,” the Englishman said as he mounted the stairs. Amelia was impressed by the Brit’s stamina as he reached the top of the stairs. The blonde man quickly moved into the blue eyed girl’s room and deposited her on the large bed.

Amelia watched as Arthur took hold of his sweater and pulled it over his head exposing his button up white shirt.

‘Why does he have to wear so much clothing?’ the American thought as her patience grew thin and she bounded off the bed. 

Her nimble fingers took hold of the shirt buttons and swiftly undid them. The blonde girl rained kisses on each inch of flesh that exposed itself as she attacked the shirt. Arthur moved quickly and took hold of Amelia’s wrists drawing her away from him.

“Not so fast, love. It’s more fun if you take it slow,” the Brit purred. The American groaned and struggled against the Englishman’s hold.  
“But I want you now!” the blonde girl cried and threw herself at the green eyed man. Arthur quickly countered by catching the girl. Using that momentum he spun them around so that the pair tumbled to the mattress and he pinned the blue eyed girl.

“I hadn’t planned on tying you down, but since you are being so stubborn I think I will,” the Brit said coyly as he shimmied the pair toward the head board. In several swift movements the English man fastened the American’s wrists to her headboard with his belt.

“You helped me pick this bed. Is this what you had in mind when I bought it?” Amelia asked as realization crept into her thoughts. The blonde man smiled at her wickedly.

“Spoilers,” Arthur said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the girl’s kiss swollen lips. He then trailed kisses along her jaw down to her neck as his hands slipped under her shirt to caress her breasts. Amelia gasped as his thumbs roughly brushed over her taught nipples. 

“I should have thought to remove this before I bound you,” the Englishman said as he pulled the pajama shirt upward. The blonde girl suddenly found herself blinded as Arthur tugged the shirt up to cover her eyes.

“Not fair dude,” Amelia said her voice a mix of frustration and excitement.

“All’s fair in love, poppet,” Arthur said as his mouth descended on the American’s defenseless breast his tongue swirling around the pert crown and then nipping it gently. His hand dealt with the other breast in a similar manner. The blue eyed girl squirmed and panted under the Brit’s weight. Desire raged deep in her belly.

Abruptly, the blonde man moved from the American’s breasts and kissed his way down along her stomach to the top of her pajama pants. He hitched a thumb into either side of the apparel and drew all her garments off. 

Arthur adjusted his position and put himself between the American’s knees. His hands rested on the blonde girls knees and slowly slid their way up along the inside of her thighs. Amelia shuddered at his intimate touch as those same hands now slid back to her knees and pressed her legs open. Arthur then lowered his face toward Amelia’s hips. 

Arthur’s warm breath caressed the sensitive flesh of Amelia’s womanhood and she took in a sharp breath. The Brit’s tongue shot out quickly and flicked the American’s clit. The blonde girl cried out in surprise and ecstasy.

“Arthur,” she breathed as the Englishman’s mouth descended on her. He suckled and lapped teasingly at the center of the blue eyed girl’s need. Amelia could feel herself rising to her peak and bucked against the Brit’s ministrations.

“Someone is feeling impatient aren’t they?” Arthur said as he pulled away from Amelia and the girl whimpered disappointedly. The blonde girl felt the Englishman climb off the bed and she growled in frustration.

‘Where the Hell is he going? I’m going to lose my mind over here,’ the American thought, but was surprised when she felt him climb back onto the bed. Her hands were suddenly released and her top was removed. Amelia stared up into Arthur’s smiling face.

“I wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes as I made love to you,” the Brit said as he leaned down and kissed the American. Amelia felt her heart swell and she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. 

Arthur positioned his body between Amelia’s legs and slowly slid into the American. The Brit took a sharp intact of breath as the girl’s tightness surrounded him. It was as if she had been made just for him. 

They moved together in a slow rhythm, but as their passion rose their movements became more frantic. Hands and lips roamed over every exposed inch of skin as their hips crashed together urgently. Amelia felt her body tighten and convulse as her release wrapped around her. She cried out and clung tightly to Arthur. 

Moments later the Brit’s body stiffened and he gasped for breath as he too found release. 

The Englishman withdrew himself and collapsed on the bed next to Amelia. Possessively, Arthur snaked an arm around the girl’s waist and drew her back against him.

“I love you, Amelia. I always have,” the blonde man said into the girl’s hair and kissed her scalp.

“I love you, too, Arthur,” the American said with a contented sigh as they drifted off into sleep.


	5. Ain't No Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is feeling down and having a few drinks after seeing Amelia. Sappy songs from the Jukebox aren't helping him forget he still loves her.

“Another one,” Arthur said as he set his shot glass on the counter of the hotel bar where he was staying.

“Rough day?” the bartender asked as he poured the Brit another shot.

“Just got done seeing my ex,” the blonde man said as he threw back the shot.

“Ouch, sorry man,” the bartender said sympathetically. Arthur set the glass down and the barman poured him another shot. Just as the Brit was about to toss back his drink the jukebox started to play a new song. 

“Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away”

Arthur stared at his glass as he listened to the words of the very familiar song.

“God, isn’t that the truth,” he muttered as he picked up the glass and swirled the amber liquid.  
“She was my sunshine. My whole world revolved around her. The day she left was the last day I knew warmth and happiness,”

“Wonder this time where she's gone  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away,”

“God I loved her. Hell, I still love her, but maybe that was the problem? Maybe I loved her too much? I’m not very good with that sort of thing. I’d never really loved anyone before her. So I did everything wrong. It was always too little or too much,”

“And I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know,   
Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone,”

“If only I could take it all back. Maybe then I’d get it right? But, no. Would of, should of, could of leads to nothing. She’s gone and I have no chance of getting her back,” Arthur tossed back his drink as he and sang along with the last lines of the song.

“Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness every day.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.”

Arthur folded his arms and rested his head on them.

“Oh Amelia,” He said and began to quietly sob.

“Is it true?” a familiar female voice asked from behind the Brit. Arthur’s head shot up and he spun around to find Amelia standing behind him.

“Is what true?” the British man asked not caring that she could see he had been crying.

“That you still love me?” the blonde woman asked as she took a hesitant step toward the Brit. Arthur’s eyes widened in shock as Amelia stood directly in front of him and placed a hand on his arm. The Brit swallowed nervously.

“Y-yes, I still love you,” Arthur said as he reached up and cupped the American’s cheek. The blonde woman smiled and nuzzled the British man’s hand.

“I still love you too, Arthur,” Amelia said warmly. Arthur suddenly felt like the world had shifted from an eternal winter into a bright, warm summer’s day.

“Oh Amelia,” the Brit said as he slid from his chair pulling the American into his arms and kissed her passionately.


	6. Warm-PruCan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig has kicked Gilbert out of their hotel and Matthew has graciously offered his home to him. Not wanting to creep out his crush Gil is on his best behavior. Even though Matt is being insanely cute. When the power goes out they have to find some way to keep warm. Hm? How will they do that? For DredPirateBones on DA. M rated for some language and boyxboy. You've been warned!

"Vest! Open the door! This is seriously un-awesome!" Gilbert shouted as he banged his fist against the five star hotel door. They were in Toronto, Canada for the monthly world meeting and the Prussian had managed to lose his room key somewhere. He had been pounding on the door for the last fifteen minutes and was starting to think maybe his brother wasn't in their room.

Sudden shuffling noises were heard from the other side of the closed door and the lock audibly clicked opening slightly.

"About freaking time," the albino grumbled as he tried to push the door further open, but came up short. Confused, the ruby eyed man looked up to find the security chain for the door was latched.

"Vhat the Hell, Vest?" the former nation demanded eyes flashing angrily.

"You vill not be staying here tonight," Ludwig said coolly his cobalt eyes steely. Gilbert blinked at him in confusion.

"Und again, Vhat the Hell?" the Prussian queried his fiery eyes burning with irritation.

"You have made this entire trip and meeting a complete nightmare vith your little prank," the German grounded out with a glower at his brother.

"Oh, come on, Vest. It vasn't that embarrassing," the albino protested.

"Vhat Feli and I do behind closed doors is our business. You had no right to put our lives on display for others," the blonde said with ice lacing every word. "Guten nacht, bruder,"

The door slammed shut and Gilbert stood there too stunned to react. Shaking himself from his stupor the silver haired albino pounded violently on the expensive room door.

"Vest! You un-awesome arseloch open the verdammt door now!" the irate Prussian bellowed. He continued his assault of the hotel door for a solid ten minutes before slumping against it in defeat.

Dejectedly, Gilbert turned and made his way toward the elevator. He knew when the German was this pissed there was no use fighting.

Slowly, he mentally thought through whom he could bunk with for the night instead of sleeping in the lobby.

Francis had an unsuspecting college student keeping him company that evening so he was right out. Antonio was most likely preoccupied with a certain angry Italian so there went option two. Feli? No Ludwig would kill him. Ivan? What the Hell was he even thinking? Alfred? Wait, Alfred! That was his answer!

He had seen the American go into the room at the end of the hall. The blue eyed blonde was pretty awesome (not as awesome as himself, but still). Al would help him out if for no other reason than to be a hero.

Happy with his revelation Gilbert quickly stroud down the hall toward his target. He stopped at the door raising his hand to knock, but stopped when the door opened. He suddenly found himself face to face with a rather lovely pair of violet eyes and he was instantly mesmerized. He'd know those eyes anywhere. Their particular shade of purple only belonged to one person: Matthew Williams. The nation he had been admiring for some time now.

"Oh, Gilbert. Hello. What are you doing here?" Matt asked with surprise.

The albino gave himself a shake and smiled cockily.

"Hey, Birdie. I didn't know you vere staying at the hotel. I thought this vas your brother's room," the Prussian said casually though his heart rate had increased slightly.

"Actually, this is Arthur's room. Al and I stopped by to visit, but I think Al is going to be staying the night," the Canadian said with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Gilbert caught onto what he was implying and snickered.

"Oh man, Franny is going to die vhen I tell him about this," the silver haired man said impishly.

"What did you need to see Al about? I could get him for you really quick," the periwinkle eyed blonde offered helpfully.

"Oh yeah, Lud has kind of kicked me out of our room. I vas needing some place to crash for the night," the Prussian said as he absently scratched at his cheek.

"He wasn't too happy about your little e-mail, was he?" Matthew asked with a slightly teasing air to his words and a small smile on his face. Gilbert found that he really liked when the Canadian smiled.

"Yeah, he is pretty pissed," the ruby eyed man supplied with a heavy sigh and looked down at the floor. Looked like he would be sleeping in the lobby.

"You could stay at my place. It's just outside of the city," the light blonde offered making the other man's head snap up suddenly.

"Seriously?" the surprised Prussian asked with a hopeful light in his eyes.

"Yeah. If Al is staying here then the guest room is free. I have some clothes you can borrow to sleep in," the younger man said with a shrug of his shoulders. Impulsively, Gilbert shot forward and pulled the Canadian into a tight hug.

"Birdie, you are so awesome,"

* * *

An hour later Gilbert found himself sitting in Matthew's living room on his plush over stuffed red couch. A fire was roaring in the large fireplace making the room rather toasty. The Canadian's pet miniature polar bear, Kumajiro, lounged in its bed near the fire looking rather content.

The blonde had excused himself to go upstairs and change out of his suit leaving the Prussian to his own devices. He had trailed around the living room looking through his host's DVD collection, video games, and a few photos that hung on the wall. He quickly grew bored and decided to sit on the couch and wait for the younger blonde. His wait wasn't very long as he heard footsteps descending the staircase.

"Gilbert, would you like something to drink? I have coke, juice, water, or I can make something warm," the violet eyed man asked as he entered the room. He was dressed in tan cargo shorts, a hockey jersey, and barefoot. Gilbert was surprised he was dressed like it was the middle of summer instead of the dead of winter.

"Do you have any beer?" the Prussian said rising from the couch.

"I'm not sure, but if I do it will probably be a microbrew. I'm not sure you'll like it. I know you like lagers," Matthew said as he turned and made his way further into his home. "Follow me to the kitchen. I'll start dinner and would like the company,"

The albino followed obediently and admired the other man's long pale legs. He fantasized about what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist as they entered the large kitchen and he took a seat at the kitchen island.

The younger man went to the refrigerator and rummaged through the shelves. His back end sticking out in a rather tempting way that had the Prussian diving further into his fantasy.

"Well I was right. All I have are microbrews. Do you still want a beer?" Matthew asked as he straightened to look at his guest. Gilbert quickly snapped out of his dreamland and grinned at his host.

"Vhatever you have is fine, Birdie," the Prussian said as he was handed the cold beer. He twisted off the cap and took a swig. It wasn't his first choice and lacked that certain something lagers had. Yet, he sipped at it so as not to be rude.

"Would it bother you if I turned the radio on? I like to listen to music while I cook. I'll keep the volume low so we can talk," the Canadian said with a small smile and tucked his hair behind his ear. The albino felt his pulse quicken at how cute the other man was behaving.

"Do vhatever makes you happy. It is your home," the silver haired man said with a grin of his own. Matthew nodded and sauntered over to his radio that was mounted under one of his upper cabinets. The device crackled to life and soft jazz music filled the air. The blonde spun back around and clapped his hands together.

"So what would you like for dinner? Anything special you'd like?"

The former nation took his chin between his thumb and forefinger feigning as if he were in deep thought.

"How about some of those pancakes I have heard Alfred goes on and on about?" the Prussian said with a sideways glance at his host. The younger man's grin widened.

"Your wish is my command," Matthew said happily. With swift decisive movements the Canadian flitted about the kitchen gathering his ingredients and utensils. The soft music came to an end and an announcer's voice came from the radio.

 

" _And now for the weather report. The national weather service has issued a blizzard warning for the greater Toronto area. Citizens are advised to stay indoors until the blizzard has passed,"_

 

The announcement ended and fast paced music quickly filled the room. Gilbert became transfixed by the movement of his host's hips as they swayed to the speedy tempo. He wanted to wrap his hands around those slender hips and press his own against them so they could move together. He knew they would fit together like a lock and key.

"...in the batter?" Matthew's voice broke through his thoughts snapping him back from his daydream.

"Sorry, vhat?" the albino asked with a slight blush to his cheeks. He hadn't meant to get so lost in his thoughts. Again.

"You sure do daydream a lot," the younger blonde teased with a chuckle. "I asked if you wanted blueberries in the batter?"

"Oh, nein. Plain will be fine," the embarrassed man said as he rose from his seat. "Vhere is the bathroom?"

"Back down the hall on the left," the violet eyed man said as he began to ladle batter onto the pre-heated and greased skillet filling the room with a delicious smell.

Moving swiftly Gilbert walked to the indicated room and locked himself in. He leaned back against the door and ran a hand over his face.

"Get it together man. Mein Gott you are not a prepubescent boy. He's going to start thinking you are some rude, creepy airhead. He opened his home to you and all you can do is think about bending him over his kitchen island," the Prussian muttered to himself as he turned to the sink. He turned on the cold water and splashed some onto his face.

Looking up he met his own ruby eyes and glared.

"Stop being un-awesome and behave. He's cute as Hell, but get your head out of the gutter. Besides you have no idea if he vould even be interested. Right best awesome behavior,"

* * *

Gilbert tried, boy did he try, to be on his best behavior, but the little minx of a blonde was making it exceptionally hard. If the Prussian hadn't known better he would have thought the Canadian was being frustratingly cute on purpose.

Once he had returned to the kitchen he found a large stack of pancakes smothered in syrup waiting for him. He had taken one bite and thought he would cry from joy. They were amazingly delicious. When he complimented the younger man he had flushed the most endearing shade of red and tucked his hair behind his ear again. The silver haired man had to use all his willpower not to grab the younger man and kiss him senseless.

After they had eaten the former nation had insisted on helping with cleanup. He had chosen to do the dishes while Matthew swept. Out of the corner of his eye the Prussian had watched the violet eyed man 'dance' with the broom to the music that still flowed from the radio. He was again hypnotized by the movement of the other man's hips. He became so focused on the blonde that he nearly dropped the skillet he had just washed on to the floor.

It was fairly late when they had finished and had decided it was best to go to bed. The older man had to get back to the hotel to meet up with his brother in order for them to catch their flight home.

Now Gilbert lay in the guest room bed in borrowed pajamas that smelled of maple syrup and Matthew. Needless to say he was in complete agony as visions of lustful violet eyes and teasing smiles filled his mind.

"Nein, think unsexy thoughts. Francis in his cat outfit, Antonio in his waiter outfit, Lud in that maids outfit. Gah! Yeah, that did it," the Prussian murmured to himself before he drifted off into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

A few short hours later, Gilbert was awoken by the howling of the wind outside and by the violent shivers that racked his body. He pulled the duvet more tightly around himself, but it did little to warm him. He heard the bedroom door slowly open and soft footsteps approach the bed.

"Gilbert? Are you awake?" Matthew's soft voice asked as he placed a slender hand on the older man's shoulder.

"J-ja. Vhy is i-it so c-cold?" the Prussian asked as he looked up at the younger man.

"The storm knocked out the power and my backup generator is on the fritz. Bring your duvet and come downstairs. I have a fire going in the living room and set up an air mattress. We will be warmer down there," the Canadian explained before turning to leave. Bolstered by the promise of warmth Gilbert wrapped the duvet around his shoulders like a cape and followed behind Matthew.

Upon entering the living room the Prussian instantly felt warmer. He took note of the air mattress set up before the roaring blaze and quickly made his way toward it.

"My thermal sleeping bags are in the storage shed unfortunately. So we'll have to make due with the quilts and duvets I had in my linen closet," the violet eyed blonde explained as they both crawled under a quilt and two duvets a piece on the queen size air mattress

"It should be fine, Birdie," the silver haired man said as he snuggled into his blankets and curled into a ball to conserve heat. "Guten nacht,"

"Bon soir," Matthew responded and they fell silent as they awaited sleeps gentle hold.

* * *

Sadly, thirty minutes later Gilbert was again shaking violently from the cold. He really hated the cold. It reminded him of times he would rather forget.

"Gilbert?" the Canadian's angelic voice rang in the air and a gentle hand again rested on his shoulder. "Are you still cold?"

"J-ja. Is th-there anyth-thing else v-ve can do t-to varm this p-place up?" the Prussian asked as his teeth chattered.

"Well, there is one thing," the blonde said with an oddly seductive lilt to his voice. The albino lifted his head to question the younger man, but came up short when his lips were met by Matthew's.

Gilbert was stunned by the sudden action and pulled back in surprise.

"V-vhat...Vhat are you d-doing?" the shocked man queried as he looked at the man who now loomed over him.

"Warming you up. Don't you want me too?" the Canadian asked with a pout but his violet eyes had a coquettish gleam in them.

"J-ja?" Gilbert stammered out still dazed and Matthew smiled deviously.

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me," the blonde said as he flung the blankets off of both of them. He then leaned forward and again sealed their lips together.

'This has to be a dream,' the Prussian thought as he allowed himself to be pressed back into the air mattress while Matthew kissed him. 'Screw it. Dream or not I vant this,'

Passion ignited within the albino as he wrapped his arms around the waist of the man that practically lay atop him and he returned the kiss with interest. His tongue shot out and forced its way into the blonde's mouth claiming it as his own. The most delicious moan emitted from the Canadian and only encouraged the Prussian to ravage his mouth.

They reluctantly parted for air and Gilbert began to pepper kisses along the younger man's jaw in a line to his ear.

"Mein Gott, Birdie. You have no idea how much I've vanted to do this," the silver haired man growled against the younger man's ear before tracing the shell with the tip of his tongue.

"Moi aussi, mon amour," the blonde responded as his hips shifted to straddle the older man's. The younger man braced both hands against the albino's chest and pressed back so that he was sitting upright.

Matthew smiled lasciviously down at the Prussian as his hands moved to the hem of his shirt. In a rather teasingly slow manner the Canadian drew the clothing article up to expose his smooth pale skin inch by inch.

Gilbert licked his lips hungrily at the little striptease. Now divested of his top, Matthew arched his back and slowly drew his hands down his chest and abdomen. His thumbs hitched into his pants and boxers. Sitting up on his knees he began to tug down the remainder of his clothing.

Without warning the albino shot upward and captured the younger man's wrists forcing them back to be held against his lower back.

"Now, mein schatz. It isn't fair for you to be undressed, but I'm still fully clothed," the Prussian purred as his devilish tongue came out and licked Matthew's left nipple making him moan wantonly. Fast as lightening the silver haired man flipped their position so that the Canadian was now on his back with the larger man over him.

Gilbert took hold of Matthew's clothing and swiftly tugged them from his body. His own clothing followed quickly after and left both men naked as the day they were born. The older man hovered over the younger and ran a hand through his blonde tresses.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" the ruby eyed man asked as their eyes locked and lips met in another hungry kiss. Gilbert's hands roamed over the smaller man's frame as Matthew raked his nails along the Prussian's back.

"Gil, I need you. Take me," the Canadian moaned as he pulled away for air. The older man smirked against the younger's neck. His right hand came up and pressed against the blonde's lips.

"Suck," he commanded and the violet eyed youth happily obliged. He lathed the three digits liberally with his saliva until Gilbert was happy with their slickness. The silver haired man shifted so that he was between the other's legs and teasingly pressed at his entrance. Slowly, he pressed the first finger in and began gently stroking back and forth.

As the initial discomfort passed Matthew felt small beads of pleasure roll up his spin. Needy little moans escaped the Canadian and he absently reached down to stroke his cock.

"None of that now," the Prussian said as he pulled the younger man's hand away from his member. A pained whimper emitted from the blonde.

"Please," the violet eyed blonde begged desperately. Leaning forward, Gilbert kissed the younger male and slid in the second finger.

"Soon, liebling, soon," the ruby eyed man crooned as he scissored his fingers drawing new appetizing noises from his new lover.

Sliding in a third finger, Gilbert sought out the spot that would send Matthew over the edge. He knew he had found it when the smaller man arched his back and called his name. He assaulted the sensitive spot for several more strokes before he withdrew his fingers. The Canadian nearly sobbed in frenzied agony.

Shifting again, the Prussian positioned himself at the other's entrance.

"Relax, Birdie. It will hurt for a moment, but then I will make you feel ecstasy like you have never felt before," Gilbert soothed as he pressed into the smaller man. Matthew gasped and tensed at the intrusion. To help the younger man relax the albino began to stroke his swollen, weeping cock.

Once he was fully sheathed the Prussian paused to allow his lover to adjust to his girth.

"Please," the Canadian said several moments later as he turned needy violet eyes onto the man above him. "Please, move,"

That was all Gilbert needed as he began to rock his hips in a slow gentle rhythm. His hand pumped Matthew's member in time with his own strokes. He showered open mouth kisses along the blonde's chest and collar bone.

"Faster," the smaller man panted out as his hands came up and clutched at the pillow beneath his head. A dark chuckle escaped the silver haired man as he upped his pace dramatically. A symphony of moans and groans filled the room as the pair raced to the finish.

Gilbert felt a familiar coiling in his stomach and knew he was drawing to his peak. His movements became more frantic and erratic as he again sought that bundle of nerves to send Matthew into ecstasy.

"Gil! I'm...Aah…"

'Nailed it!' the Prussian crowed internally as the Canadian writhed under him. He continually began to hit that spot knowing that any moment the younger man would burst with orgasm.

With a particularly hard, deep thrust Gilbert hit Matthew's prostate and the blonde's entire body went rigid in orgasm. His cum coating the other man's hand and his own stomach. The walls around the albino clamped down so tight he could barely move and with only a few more strong thrusts he too came deep within the younger man.

Not wanting to crush his new lover, the ruby eyed man withdrew and collapsed on his back beside the younger man. The violet eyed man turned on his side and snuggled against the Prussian.

"Are you warm enough?" Matthew asked coyly as he traced circles into the older man's chest.

"I'm on fire," Gilbert said with a chuckle as he pulled as many of the blankets as he could reach over their prone forms. "Most awesome way to get warm ever,"

Exhaustion settled over the pair as they snuggled together under the blankets.

"Good night again, Birdie," the albino said with a yawn.

"Night," Matthew responded mentally reminding himself to go and turn the heat back up once his new lover had drifted off to sleep.


	7. Bottom to the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For RavenMushroom on DA because her work is inspiring! Pairing UKUS prompt was 'Awkward first date' w/ Artie being obsessed w/ Al's butt. Enjoy!
> 
> I own just the plot.

Arthur Kirkland sat in an over stuffed red armchair nervously scanning the living room of his friend Matthew Williams’ home. Said blonde Alpha sat across from him on a matching love seat calmly polishing his hockey stick. Violet eyes covertly studied the anxious Alpha from under pale lashes.   
  
At the beginning of the school semester it had been painfully obvious the sandy blonde needed help in maths and had sought out a tutor. Being a good friend, Matthew had introduced Arthur to his younger, Omega half brother, Alfred Jones. Alfred was a genious when it came to numbers the violet eyed blonde had said.  
  
At first the pair had not gotten along as their vastly different personalities were in constant conflict. Alfred was loud, out-going, and quite popular which was surprising for an Omega. Arthur on the other hand was quieter, withdrawn, and fairly anti-social which was only mildly odd for an Alpha. However, even with their differences they became good friends.  
  
Well, good friends is what Alfred called them. Arthur had other ideas. He had been exceptionally attracted to the younger male nearly since the moment they had met. The peridot eyed Alpha had fought his attraction at first, but it had come out subtly. That is if subtlety is defined as scaring off any Alpha that looked at the wheat blonde Omega and subconsciously leaving his scent on Alfred.  
  
Oh yes, Arthur was smitten. He could never get enough of those cerulean eyes, smooth tanned skin, and that round luscious…  
  
“So Arthur,” the Alpha jumped as the tense silence was broken. “What do you have planned for the date tonight?” Matthew asked casually as he inspected his work on the sports equipment. Arthur clutched his knees in trepidation.  
  
“Well, I planned for us to have a small meal at this bistro near the theater. Then we would go to see a movie,” the sandy blonde responded in a calm voice that did not reflect his inner turmoil.   
  
“Hm...That sounds like a lot of fun,” the lemon blonde mused with a friendly smile that did not reach his eyes.   
  
“Thank you,” Arthur responded and relaxed slightly. The green eyed man had been torn about asking Matthew’s permission to date Alfred. He valued the lemon blonde’s friendship, but he REALLY liked the Omega. Their friendship had been a bit strained but it seemed the periwinkle eyed man trusted him. That made Arthur extremely happy.  
  
Suddenly, the green eyed Alpha found the flat end of the hockey stick under his chin and pressed to his throat. Emerald eyes widened in shock and locked with intense violet ones.  
  
“I like you, Arthur. You’re my friend, but you are an Alpha courting my baby brother. So listen well. If you hurt him in anyway I will shove this stick up your ass and use you as a scarecrow. Do we have an understanding?” Matthew asked with such a menacing tone it made Arthur’s blood run cold in his veins.  
  
The sound of descending foot steps on the stairs drew the two males attention and Matthew retracted his stick. He set the item on the tan carpeted floor at his feet and picked up his coffee mug. The lemon blonde’s features morphed into his usual sweet demeanor and he grinned at his brother has the younger male entered the room.  
  
“Hey, guys. Sorry I made y’all wait so long,” the Omega said with a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
“It’s all right, Alfie. Arthur and I were just discussing the plans for tonight. Weren’t we Arthur?” the lemon blonde responded glancing at the other Alpha.  
  
Arthur didn’t respond. He was utterly transfixed by the lovely smell and appearance of the Omega he was courting. The wheat blonde wore black converses and a tight pale blue polo that made his eyes shine. The tight fitting jeans were what mostly held the emerald eyed man’s attention. They greatly accentuated the Omega’s rather perfect…  
  
“Arthur?” Alfred’s voice cut through the Alpha’s reverie and he looked up into the blue eyes he adored. He gave himself a good shake and rose to his feet.  
  
“Sorry about that. Are you ready to go, Alfred?” Arthur asked as stepped toward the Omega. Alfred’s sweet scent filling his nose.  
  
“Yes,” the cerulean eyed man said a bit meekly and looked at the floor. Both Alphas raised an eyebrow at the out of character response, but brushed it off as nervousness. The sandy blonde offered his arm and the Omega took it. They made their way to out of the house with the other Alpha on their heels. They made their way down the porch steps and began walking to their destination.  
  
“Have fun you two. Arthur, have him home by midnight,” Matthew called cheerily as he stood leaning against the front door frame.The other Alpha caught the underlying threat in his voice and gave an involuntary shiver.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The walk to the bistro was one word: Awkward. Alfred was completely silent and his scent was oozing with anxiety. This worried Arthur and left a sour taste in his mouth. He had never known the bubbly Omega to be quiet for more than five minutes at a time. The sandy blonde had tried to start up several conversations to alleviate his dates fears, but the blue eyed man only gave simple responses. They lapsed into silence until they reached the bistro. They were seated quickly and their server appeared instantly.  
  
“Ciao! I’m Feliciana and I’ll be your server tonight. What would you like to drink?” the bubbly Beta waitress asked with her hand poised over her notepad.  
  
“Alfred, what would you like?” Arthur asked ever the gentleman.  
  
“Um...May I have a Coke?” the blue eyed man asked looking at the Alpha and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.   
  
‘Is he asking my permission? What is going on with him?’ the sandy blonde internally queried but snapped back when the waitress turned to him.  
  
“Water with lemon,” the blonde responded and the energetic girl bounded off with their order. Again they found themselves shrouded in silence and that urked the green eyed man.  
  
“Alfred, are you feeling all right?” Arthur asked with great concern. His Alpha nature to protect kicking in. The Omega jumped like he had been shocked with a cattle prod.  
  
“O-of course. Why do you ask?” Alfred said and his scent became so thick with anxiety the Alpha could taste it.  
  
“You just seem...Well off and your scent is so thick with nervousness I could cut it with a knife,” the sandy blonde stated his voice full of concern as he leaned unconsciously toward the younger man.   
  
Suddenly, the wheat blonde shot to his feet startling the older man.  
  
“I have to go to the bathroom,” he stated his blue eyes wide. Before Arthur had time to react the Omega had bolted for the restroom and watched his retreating form.  
  
‘I hate to see him go, but love watching him leave,’ the emerald eyed man thought with a chuckle, but his mirth quickly died. He could not understand what was going on with the younger male. They have never been this awkward with each other. He needed to figure out why Alfred was acting so strange.   
  
Arthur was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice their server’s return until the girl tripped and dumped both of their drinks into his lap. The blonde Alpha jumped a foot in the air when the icy liquid hit his lap and soaked his trousers.  
  
“Oh sweet pasta! I’m so sorry!” the auburn haired girl exclaimed and instantly tried to begin drying the Alpha’s pants with the towel in her apron.   
  
“Here now. Please stop,” the green eyed man protested, and tried to swat the Beta’s hands away from his crotch. Suddenly, he found his hand in the female Betas.  
  
“We’ll go to the break room. I’ll get you dried up and maybe the boss won’t fire me,” the terrified waitress muttered to herself as she drug the Alpha behind her. The girl was surprising strong for how small she was.  
  
“Really it’s fine. I’ll just go to the mens room…”  
  
“No, if I don’t fix this then I’ll lose my job and Lovi will be so mad. Lovi is my brother and he got me this job. I can’t let fratello down. Oh why am I such a klutz?” Feliciana rambled off as they burst into a back room of the bistro.   
  
The auburn haired girl released his hand and spun so they were nearly nose to nose.  
  
“Take off your pants,” she commanded earnestly. Arthur, too mortified by the statement, stood there dumbly staring at the girl. When the Alpha didn’t do as she asked the Beta took matters into her own hands and began undoing his pants herself.  
  
“Hey!” the sandy blonde exclaimed just as the door to the room burst open and a tall, blonde man stood in the doorway. His steel blue eyes took in the scene before him and he gave a heavy sigh.  
  
“All right, Feliciana, vhat have you done this time?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty-five minutes later Arthur had managed to escape from the waitress with mostly dried pants and what was left of his dignity. In the madness of the moment he had managed to send Alfred a quick text explaining the situation and asked him to wait outside the restaurant.   
  
The restaurant owner had been extremely apologetic and had glared daggers at the poor server. Feeling sorry for the girl the sandy blonde had lied and said it was his fault. The owner was skeptical, but in the end Feliciana was allowed to keep her job. For his trouble the Alpha had been given a to-go bag of that night’s special and a coupon for two free additional meals.  
  
As the sandy blonde exited the bistro he looked around the mostly empty street for his date. He spotted the Omega just a bit away from the eatery. He was on his mobile and seemed to be having a rather heated discussion. The Alpha could just barely hear what was being said.  
  
“Nat it’s going horribly. I’ve done everything you told me and it just seems to upset him,” the Omega paused as the other person spoke. His head slightly bobbing in agreement every once in awhile.  
  
“I am being the ‘demure Omega’ and I hate it. I don’t think he likes it either,” the cerulean eyed man retorted with irritation in his voice. Again there was silence and then Alfred sighed heavily.  
  
“You’re right. I just really want him to like me. He is the most perfect Alpha ever. No way Ivan has nothing on Arthur. Have you seen how green his eyes are?”  
  
A thrill ran through the sandy blonde at hearing Alfred saying he wanted Arthur to like him. Yet he felt rude for eavesdropping, and called out to announce his arrival. The blue eyed blonde jumped in surprise and quickly ended his call. He spun around to face the Alpha and smiled shyly.  
  
“Hey, Arthur. Are we still going to the movie?” the Omega asked and seemed to shrink in on himself. A sad frown crept onto the peridot eyed Alpha’s face.  
  
“I’m sorry, Alfred, but I think it would be best if I took you home. This evening has not gone very well,” Arthur said disappointedly. Alfred’s face fell and he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
“Oh. All right then,” the Omega said sadly and turned slowly in the direction of his home. The pair fell into step beside each other and trudged on dejectedly. The silence that enveloped them gave Arthur time to think about the conversation he had overheard. It had bothered him that Alfred had been acting awkward all evening and now he planned to get some answers on why. As they mounted the steps of the Omega’s front porch, the Alpha turned and voiced his concerns.   
  
“Alfred, who were you speaking with on your mobile earlier?”  
  
“Oh, that was just Natalya. An Omega friend of mine,” Alfred said his body tensing as he realized the Alpha had possibly heard his conversation.  
  
“Tell me why she told you to be a ‘demure Omega’?” the Alpha pressed as he slowly moved toward the younger man.  
  
“W-well when I told her I had a date she told me that Omegas are supposed to be demure on dates. It makes them more attractive to a potential mate,” the Omega responded and took a step back.  
  
“And what exactly have I done to make you think I want a ‘demure Omega’?” the sandy blonde asked as he continued his advance and the wheat blonde continued to retreat.  
  
“It’s what’s expected. I mean how else am I supposed to get you to like me?” Alfred said as realization of his words lit in his eyes and he clamped a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that. Arthur chuckled huskily as he took another step and pressed the younger man against the wall of the house.  
  
“You silly lad,” the Alpha purred as he pressed himself flush against the Omega. “I already like you just the way you are,”  
  
“R-really?” the blue eyed male panted as he became intoxicated on the scent of the Alpha pressed against him.  
  
“Yes,” Arthur whispered against Alfred’s lips before he claimed them in a hungry kiss. A moan escaped the Omega as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and opened to him. The green eyed man’s tongue instantly invaded the open cavern and claimed it as his own. It danced sensually with Alfred’s and explored every inch.  
  
The blonde Alpha snaked one hand up to the base of the Omega’s neck and tangled his fingers into the silky locks. His other hand slithered around the younger man’s waist and advanced on his goal.   
  
Just one good feel was all he wanted. He had fantasized hundreds of times about grabbing that magnificent ass and now it was in reach. His hand glided over the soft mound and when his fingers dug into the yielding flesh the Omega gave off the most erotic yelp of surprise. Oh this was far better than any fantasy the Alpha could have ever dreamed of.  
  
Abruptly, Arthur felt himself being jerked back and away from Alfred. Before he had time to figure out what had happened a strong fist connected with his jaw knocking him backward onto his ass. The Alpha clutched at his throbbing jaw and looked up into the enraged face of Alfred’s older brother. The sandy blonde quickly made peace with his imminent demise and prayed the other Alpha would give him a swift, painless death.  
  
Instead, Matthew spun on his heels and stormed into the house calling over his shoulder.  
  
“Alfred, say goodnight to your date and get your ass in the house,”  
  
Alfred chuckled and offered a hand to the still stunned Alpha. Arthur took the pre-offered hand and was hoisted to his feet.  
  
“Wow, Mattie must really like you. Last guy who touched me ended up in the hospital,” the Omega commented. Green eyes widened in shock and stared at the other male.  
  
They stood in reflective silence for a moment before either of them spoke. Alfred broke the silence.  
  
“So this was probably the worst first date ever, huh?”  
  
“I’ve heard of worse,” Arthur commented with a chuckle.  
  
“Do we want to try again?” the Omega asked the fear in his voice almost palpable. Arthur turned and took Alfred’s face between his hands.  
  
“Oh most definitely, love. Now that I’ve had a taste of you I don’t think I could ever give you up,” the emerald eyed Alpha said as he drew the sapphire eyed Omega into another kiss.  
  
“Alfred! Inside! Now!” Matthew’s angry voice rang from somewhere in the house making the couple chuckle into their kiss.


End file.
